


Time

by Lunarium



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Old Age, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Time has made him sentimental.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Time has made him sentimental. 

The night brings back the old tale. Waves in colors of every hue make him reminiscent of a time long past, a magical and mischievous night. 

He spoke of chasing a fox while accompanied by a seal, moose, bear, rabbit; his eyes shine warmer than the fireplace, while his younger self bravely trots through Tuonela. 

Smiling, she reaches over and covers her hand over his. Somehow, she remembers too. Perhaps he’s told the story too many times. Perhaps she has dreamt it long ago. 

She cannot find it in her to be angry at him.


End file.
